roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
G18
The Glock 18 '''or '''G18 is an Austrian machine pistol that fires at a rate of 780 rounds per minute. It fires 9x19mm Parabellum rounds. History Developed on the request of the Austrian counter-terrorist unit EKO Cobra, it was first produced in 1986 by Glock GmbH. It is not to be confused with the Glock 18C, which is a compensated variant. It is only used by two government agencies, the Utah Highway Patrol and the Royal Malaysia Police, although many more military forces also use them. It can realistically accept 10, 17, 19, or 33-round magazines.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glock#9.C3.9719mm_ParabellumWikipedia - Glock (sec.9x19mm Parabellum) In-Game The Glock 18 has significantly less damage per bullet than the Glock 17. It makes up for this by being able to switch between fully automatic and semi-automatic fire modes. Although one might not expect the Glock 18 to be as accurate as its semi-automatic cousin, it is about as accurate as the Glock 17. However, it has low aim and hip stability, which makes it perform poorly at medium to long ranges. It is incredibly powerful within close quarters, but it should only be relied on when the user knows for certain an enemy is alone, or as a backup weapon to finish off weakened enemies. The G18 is more of a niche pistol because its damage output can be somewhat lacking, and players will have difficulty with sustaining its hunger for ammunition unlike other weapons in the same category, like the Glock 17 and M9. Aiming for the head is highly recommended - spraying from the hip will quickly empty the magazine and leave a player defenseless. Switching to semi-auto is preferable should a player choose to attempt to pick off their target at range, as leaving it in full auto will cause most of the bullets to miss their mark. With a little bit of practice, it won't be hard to be able to take out two or even three enemies with a single magazine in this weapon, as controlled bursts will limit ammunition wastage. This weapon is similar to the TEC-9 machine pistol, as both have similar roles and similar magazine capacities, although the rank at which each is available is drastically different. However, the Glock 18's recoil, while nastier than that of the G17, can be managed with some trigger control and the usual recoil management methods. The TEC-9 will practically fly out of your hands even with the best attempts to keep it down. However, the TEC-9 makes up for this by doing significantly more damage per second(aka DPS), which means it's much more powerful at short ranges and if you can manage to burst fire the weapon it will be more efficient, while retaining its firepower. The G18 is better if you don't have the TEC-9 and you want a pistol that's not quite so reliant on spray and pray tactics, but if you need a weapon that hits incredibly hard and guarantees an opponent's death upon usage, you will find the TEC-9 does the job better. As of December 4th, 2015, it is now called simply the "G18". The Glock 18 pulls ammo from the all 9x19 chambered PDWs and all dropped pistols except for the Deagle 44 and MP412 REX. Despite the general availability of these weapons in a fight, ammunition must still be managed carefully. Pros and Cons Pros: * Decent rate of fire * Adequate magazine size * Controllable recoil Cons: * Poor damage, similar to the TEC-9 * Low ammo reserve * Quick range drop-off Trivia * This was the first machine pistol to be added.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XBO4rWz8SkI * In real life, the Glock 18 fires at much faster rates of fire from 1100-1200 RPM. It was probably set at 780 for balancing reasons or to differentiate it from the TEC-9. * This weapon is very accurate with the Delta Sight or the Mini Sight. * This page became Article of the Month for April 2016. * This page has been copied, located at the Stylis Studio's Website. * The G18 model seems to be that of the G17 due to the abscence of the fire selector. * As of July 6, 2017, the Glock 18 now has an ammo reserve of 57, instead of the previous 50. This is probably due to being more realistic, as 57 rounds is exactly 3 clips for the Glock 18. References Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Machine Pistols